


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C16 《牢籠》

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C16 《牢籠》

《牢籠》

這個世界就是個巨大的籠子，不管我跑到哪裡始終逃不出去。

雨天過去會看見彩虹，但彩虹不也是不吉利的象徵嗎?

　　 ※

N心裡壓抑，他很鬱悶不曉得為何自己病了一場，雨天過去後會變成這個樣子，或許是他多想了，他想回去休息一下明天就會沒事的，於是N東西也還沒買完就提著袋子準備回家。

直到經過一條小巷子裡頭東西掉落的聲音讓他轉過頭看了一眼，巷子裡幾個像是附近的混混蹲在裡頭，剛才的聲音是他們將喝空的空罐隨意丟在地上發出來的。

N一轉頭便和幾個人對上眼，混混看著他上下打量了一下嗤笑了一聲轉頭對旁邊的人說道:「這不是住在前面街底的……同性戀?男妓?長得到真的挺好看的，就不知道……床技怎麼樣。」

N雖然不是很聽的懂他們在說什麼但總覺得不舒服，轉過頭就想離開不過沒走兩步就被那幾個人抓住手腕，身後傳來混混的聲音似乎在責怪他為什麼要跑。

「請…放開我。」N用著不太熟練的日文對抓住他的人說道，結果那人不僅沒放手煩而還不懷好意的說著些他聽不懂的話，不過就混混手上似乎要摸上他臀部的動作就足以讓他爀得要甩開對方了。

「ヤリマン。(註三)」對方罵了一句，N沒有聽懂但總覺得不是什麼好話。

那人抓得緊旁邊還有兩個同夥，N沒掙開反倒是看著那幾人似乎知道他日語不太熟悉，故意蹭到他身後用破爛的英文在他耳邊說道:「嗯…One night......How much?」

看著N露出震驚的表情，他們一一臉上揚起惡意的笑容捏了他臀部一下。

不、為什麼他們會知道?

這下N不用猜測，完全知道他們的意思了，也知道為何今天市集裡的人態度為何會如此變化，他瞪大眼連手上東西都不顧了一把甩開那幾個混混頭也不回的逃開，身後傳來的是那幾個人的嘲笑似的大笑。

他太久沒有見過真正的世界，一度以為那些虛幻的生活是屬於自己的，到頭來不過就是個夢境。

他天真的以為自己揭開了蒙蔽雙眼的面紗，卻現在才發現，他不是揭開了而是在自己身上照上一層外衣來欺騙自己和別人，當他美麗的外衣被揭下，露出裡頭腐爛噁心的身軀，依然沒有人會接受他。

終究還是來了，他逃不過。

他想他該醒了。

一回到家N開了門衝進家中就把自己關進臥室裡，抱著頭把臉埋到膝蓋縮在角落空蕩蕩的臥室讓他感到不安，抬起頭環顧四周N最後選擇拉開臥室的大衣櫃，卻沒想道一打開正好面對著門背上的連身鏡。

鏡面映照出的自己臉頰削瘦，眼下的黑眼圈和泛著血絲的眼睛，他忍不住抓住自己的頭髮在鏡子前焦慮的踱步，眼珠子不斷轉動著，他的呼吸越來越急促，突然他的幻聽貌似又犯了，剛才那些人惡意的嘲笑聲在他腦中揮之不去。

他尖叫著跪下，抓著頭髮額頭不停的敲向地面，幻覺卻變本加厲，他感覺到一雙又一雙的手撫摸著他的全身，扒開他的衣服，伸進他的喉嚨，從頭到腳任何一處都沒有被放過，頓時湧上的噁心感讓他忍不住掐著自己咽喉乾嘔。

「嘔…嘔喔。」N死死的掐著自己在地上扭動掙扎，眼淚汗水唾液甚至於他額角留下的血絲交雜再一起，液體在眼眶打轉，透著微弱的光線折射他看見了在軍營裡的自己，透過每一個士兵的雙眼看見跪在地上沾著不曉得多少人的精液骯髒不堪，卻還露出討好笑容的自己。

拜託，拜託了…放過我吧……

「嘔…嘔，呃哈啊…..哈啊。」其實最後他嘔了半天也沒吐出些什麼，直到幻覺退去N渾渾噩噩的坐起身，面對鏡子看著裡頭狼狽不堪的自己，N露出了苦笑。

他慢慢伸手解開自己在掙扎中稜亂的衣服，上衣下衣到裡褲，最後他全身赤裸的站在連身鏡前，他觸碰起鏡子裡映照出的自己從額頭開始下滑到眼角臉頰…頸部鎖骨直到胸前腰部。

他身上有很多傷疤，那一道又一道總是消不去的痕跡，每一次都在提醒著他，提醒他有多麼髒，最後N的視線停留在了右下腹骼骨上方的位置，那裡留著一道歪歪扭扭的刀刻的疤痕，隱約的感覺像是文字，N收回撫摸鏡面的手遮住了那個痕跡。

他慢慢閉上眼咬緊嘴唇，接著瞬間像是失去氧氣擱淺的魚類，抽了好幾口氣又摔回地上，忽略了膝蓋著地的疼痛，他沒有哭，只是過了好幾分鐘呼吸平穩後才扶著衣櫃，慢慢爬起身踉蹌的往浴室走去。

夜裡鄭澤運回來了，打開門室內卻是一片黑，這幾乎是沒有發生過的，N總是會給他留一盞燈，即使他是在半夜才回來。鄭澤運脫了帽子掛道衣帽架上，客廳裡沒找到人，他想N會在臥室便尋去，昏暗的臥室裡沒找到人，最後尋著微微的低水聲，他在浴室裡找到那個從下午就待在那的人。

「N?」鄭澤運微微瞪大眼睛，慢慢的走進浴室沒有急著詢問對方怎麼了。

裡頭赤裸跪坐在地板上的N沒有回應，只是靜靜的抬著頭方向看的是浴室裡的鏡子，浴缸裡不到三分之一的水已經冷了，鄭澤運不曉得是水放涼了還是N根本沒開熱水，此時掛在牆上的蓮蓬頭還在滴著水滴正好滴落在N的肩上，鄭澤運伸手把水關了。

N靠在浴缸邊身上還有些沒沖洗乾淨的肥皂沫，他身上有很多紅痕像是自己用浴刷製造出來的，扔在一旁還沾有泡沫的沐浴刷便是證據，聽見鄭澤運的聲音依然沒有動靜，最後在鄭澤運小心的蹲到他眼前時苦笑的開口:「……澤運，對不起。」

其實自從離開軍營後雖然兩人像是情人的關係，但鄭澤運幾乎沒有看過N的身體，甚至就連稍微親密點的事情都是在昏暗中進行，他知道這是歸於N不想讓自己看見他的身體，正確來說是看見他身上的疤痕。

鄭澤運並沒有勉強對方，而今天應該事鄭澤運第一次這麼清楚的看見N的全身，而他也發現了在對方身上泛紅的刷痕下，只有一個地方甚至被N自己抓到泛出血絲。

右下腹骼骨上方的位置，那裡留著一道歪歪扭扭的陳年疤痕似乎像是文字，雖然扭曲的難以辨識最後鄭澤運還是讀出來了，那是一個倒著寫的“母狗”。

鄭澤運頓時幾乎要抑制不住怒火，咬著牙腦中浮現出荒唐的想法，他只想立刻找出在N身上刻下這污辱性字眼的人，不管那人是誰都把他給一槍斃了。

但憤怒歸憤怒，鄭澤運知道那是不切實際的，他沒有馬上問N發生了什麼事情，只是沉默的起身開了熱水幫N把身上的肥皂沫沖去，拿過毛巾擦乾對方的頭髮用大浴巾把人包起來抱出浴室。

怕衣服太涼，鄭澤運把自己身上的大衣脫下裹到N的身上，在房間把人放下，拉開壁櫥拖出N疊好的床鋪攤開撲整齊，他又把人帶到了床鋪上直接連人帶著毛巾大衣一起塞進被窩。

「你太冷了，我先給你熱一杯牛奶。」鄭澤運撫摸著N的臉頰這麼說道，而對方無神的瞳孔還是沒有一絲光彩，鄭澤運看著他勉強的勾起了嘴角似乎是要自己不要擔心，鄭澤運懷著他不該有的愧疚感起身離去。

鄭澤運帶回了牛奶，N從被窩裡坐起身，身上的大衣浴巾連同的滑落露出裡面泛紅的身體，鄭澤運想幫他拉上，N卻阻止了他，鄭澤運看著N把只喝了兩口的牛奶放到地上，抬頭直視鄭澤運，眼底卻有一絲不安，鄭澤運聽見他帶著一點顫音問道:「很……噁心嗎?」

「不。」這是鄭澤運從來沒有改變過的回答。

但N聽到後臉上難受的表情依然沒有好轉，他閉上眼微微皺著眉鄭澤運看著對方止不住顫抖的身體想伸手擁抱對方，但在他那麼做前N像是下定了什麼很大的決心又張開眼，接著露出他那種不是發自內心的笑:「澤運啊，你剛剛一定是在想要殺了那個在我身上刻字的人對吧?」

被說中心聲，鄭澤運沒有否認，他沒有說話只是低下頭，握住了N的手，他甚至因為心中的怒火導致手微微發顫。

「但是澤運……」但N卻用另一手輕輕撥開了自己，抬起頭鄭澤運看N雙手交握慢慢的呈現抱著自己臂膀的姿勢低下頭苦笑的說道:「刻下那個的……是我自己啊。」

在鄭澤運還沒能理解N話中的意思時，N抱著自己彎下腰屈膝，把臉埋再被單裡。

他騙過他，當狗其實不錯，能少挨幾頓打，但他沒說要被當成狗，那你就不能有自尊。

那時候我已經習慣了項圈鐵鍊，鞭子的皮肉疼也好過骨頭斷裂，被一個人上總比被一群人操好，即使有時候被狗圈扯的窒息但只要乖乖趴下，長官心情好或許還能賞你點多餘的票。

但是過的不久，或許是我這個寵物玩膩了，那個長官丟了一把小刀在我眼前，抬起頭我看見黑壓壓的槍口指著我的腦袋，接著看見他一邊夾著雪茄抽了口，一邊晃晃手中的槍。

他問我，要被子彈打穿腦袋，還是自己用刀在身上刻下母狗兩個字。

最後……我選擇了後者。

那長官哈哈大笑，看著我在身上刻下難看的字眼，他拍著沙發椅扶手說我是第一個選擇後者的人。

然後?我就真的成了母狗，長官叫來了一幫人坐在沙發上看著眼前上演一齣“人獸交”的好戲，過程我記得不是很清了，我還以為我會死呢，結果卻還是髒髒兮兮的在自己的屋子醒來。

吶…澤運、我是不是真的像他們說的一樣，噁心又下賤。

可是……我只是想活下來……

N還沒說完，鄭澤運就上前緊緊摟住了他。

「對不起……對不起。」他一直道歉著，在N看不見的背後，鄭澤運的淚水像是潰堤般不斷流下。

鄭澤運沒有罪，卻是代替這個世界向N道歉。

錯的到底是誰，沒有人知道。

之後鄭澤運曉得為什麼事情會傳出去了，他曾經和幫忙安排他們到倭國的朋友提過一點關於N的事情，他朋友沒有介意N的身分反而還給了他們很多幫助，只鄭澤運是沒想到他朋友會無意間在老婦提起他們兩人時透露出他們的身分。

軍妓和帶他出來的軍人。

同性戀、光是這一詞在當地許多人眼裡就已經容不下了，更何況還是個妓，男妓，沒有人管他是否為自願，只知道他是個男妓的事實。就算不是所有人都像那些混混一般，但是那些眼神已經透露出他們的心底，他們根本接受不了他。

「沒事的，我們離開吧。」鄭澤運再怎麼努力也無法改變人心，他只能摸摸對方的頭把他抱住。

帶他離開，這已經是他能做到最大的保護了。

　　 ※

“沒有不透風的牆，我曾是軍妓的事實一輩子……都不會改變。”

他一直記得那天離開前N對他說的話，而他無法否認。


End file.
